


one more time

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://darkseid.tumblr.com/post/134213294269/imagine-if-hamilton-dealt-with-washingtons-death">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more time

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in modern times.

Alexander couldn’t contain a quiet gasp of shock when he entered the hospital room. The last time he’d seen George Washington, he’d stood tall and proud, his age seeming to give him bearing and dignity rather than weighing him down, but now…

Now, the former President was lying in bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines. At the sound of the door opening, he turned to look at Alexander, and smiled weakly. He started to speak, but before he could get out Alexander’s name, he started coughing.

“Shh, don’t talk,” Alexander said, hurrying over. Part of his thoughts was a constant stream of _oh shit oh shit oh shit_ , because he’d heard it was bad, but he hadn’t expected _this_ – hadn’t expected to see George looking like he was on death’s door. “I can’t stay long, I have a meeting in an hour, but I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Not good,” George murmured, and Alexander felt a lump appear in his throat. “I don’t have long.”

Alexander opened his mouth, then closed it when he felt his phone buzz. He took it out to see a reminder flashing on the screen – _meeting in 1 hour_ – then put it back. “I have to go now if I’m gonna get to the meeting on time. I’m sorry, sir.”

George only nodded in reply, and Alexander was struck with a keen sense of loss. “Sir…” he trailed off, words actually failing him for once.

“Yes?” George whispered.

“Call me son one more time?” Alexander asked. He’d said those words before, when he was angry for George appearing to patronize him, but over the years, George had turned from his commander and political mentor into more of a friend and father-figure. If this was the last time Alexander would get to see George…

George smiled. “Goodbye, son. Good luck,” he said, and Alexander felt tears pricking his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said, then stood up and quickly left the room. As he started walking down the hall, he wiped his eyes. George may have been ready to say goodbye, but Alexander still had too many things to do.


End file.
